Obsessed
by samcedesnaleybori
Summary: When Sam and Mercedes move to a new home to enjoy Sam's promotion, the trouble starts. Okay I'm kinda bad at summaries but please read. Based on the movie starring Beyonce.
1. Chapter 1

A two-story California Craftsman with a SOLD sign in the

front yard. Yukon SUV pulls into the drive and stops.

WOMAN'S VOICE

_Oh My Goodness, SAM_

SAM

_ Welcome Home, Baby_

The driver's door opens and Samuel Evans steps out looking around the yard.

Sam wears a business suit and the first thing he does is cross the lawn to the SOLD sign.

With a new homeowner's look of satisfaction, Sam grips the

SOLD sign and pulls it out of the ground.

WOMAN'S VOICE

_Sam?_

Sam looks over to where his pretty wife Mercedes is standing

beside the SUV, holding their cute 6 month old son Jayden in her

arms. Mercedes shakes her head with amusement.

MERCEDES

_And just what are you going to do with that?_

She follows him into the house and laughs as he lights the fire place and proceeds to break the sign and toss the pieces in. The SOLD sign, now in pieces, burns brightly in the fireplace. Mercedes takes the time to around she sees that the rest of the room is empty except for Jayden who is nearby, asleep in his car-seat. Suddenly Sam is pulling her towards the steps.

SAM

_Come lets go check out the rest of the house._

Mercedes checks on Jayden one last time before her and Sam go upstairs to check out the rooms. When they reach the master bedroom Mercedes looks up and sees a mirrored ceiling. As she and Sam stare up at their own reflections in a huge ceiling mirror, she slowly shakes her head.

MERCEDES

_Oh hell to the No. You know this is coming down._

SAM'S

_Why?_

MERCEDES

_Do you want people to think we put it up?_

Sam thinks for a second then chuckle to himself.

SAM

_I don't know. I kind of like it._

Mercedes turned around slowly and stared at him like he was crazy.

MERCEDES

_Please tell me you're joking._

Sam walks around Mercedes until he is behind her and wraps his hand around her waist.

SAM

_All I'm saying, before we take it down..._

_maybe we should try it out._

_You know. Christen the new house._

Mercedes turns around in his arms and looks up at him.

MERCEDES

_Oh really! And what do you suggest we use for a bed?_

Sam looks around the room and thinks before responding.

SAM

_What do we need a bed for when we've got a fine shag carpet?_

She pushes herself out of his hands as she start to laugh.

MERCEDES

_Because I'm the one who is gonna have fine shag carpet tattoos all over my -_

Sam sneaks behind her again and puts his arms around her waist and pulls her close. As he starts to kiss her neck, Mercedes tries to resists - but only slightly. When his hands start to travel she gasps.

MERCEDES

_Wait, Don't you have to go to work?_

Sam starts to unbutton her shirt.

SAM

_Already told `em I'd be late._

He finishes her shirt and pulls it off and tosses it behind him. As he continues to undress her she starts coming up with more reasons.

MERCEDES

_What about..._

SAM

_Jayden? That boy sleeps just like me._

_He wouldn't wake up if a nuclear bomb went off. _

MERCEDES

_Maybe not, but the movers..._

SAM

_Won't be here for another hour._

Out of options Mercedes just smiles, giving in. They look up at themselves in themirror like naughty teenagers.

MERCEDES

_Sam, you are so bad._

SAM

_Isn't THAT why you married me?_

They begin to kiss passionately as Sam lowers her down to the carpet and enter her she closes her eyes. When she opens then she sees distorted images of Sam and she in the mirror's reflection, naked bodies intertwined, making love on the carpet. When they finish she closes her eyes out of breath.

An hour later she wakes up not realizing that they had fallen asleep. She redresses, then wakes Sam and goes down stairs to check on Jayden. She sees that Jayden continues to snooze in his car-seat. As Sam comes downstairs, Mercedes looks up and sees the movers pull up outside the window in the moving van arrives and blow the horn.

Sam comes behind and wraps his arms around her.

SAM

_Want me to stay? Crack the whip on these guys?_

She considers it briefly.

MERCEDES

_No. Go to work and earn that promotion._

_Somebody's got to pay for all this._

They share a quick kiss and then Mercedes looks as he goes to get Jayden out of the car-seat and kiss him goodbye. As he hand the baby to Mercedes and walks away, Sam turn back to look at them one more time. He smiles with satisfaction as he thinks to himself_ Life is good. _As he walks out the door, movers bring in furniture, placing a big glass table in the dining room area below the stairs.

As he gets in the car he sees Mercedes opens a box and removes family pictures. The way she is arranging them with loving care on the mantle above the fireplace. He knows that the pictures are the framed photos of them in their early dating days, at their wedding, celebrating holidays, Mercedes pregnant, the birth of Jayden, and their first family picture; photos illustrating the history of his happy family.

As he starts the car, he looks at the picture of Mercedes and Jayden smiling at him from the dash. He backs out and drives onto the freeway toward the skyscrapers of downtown. He listens to the stock and financial report. Then, switches over to CD and Trace Adkins' "Love Country Boys" blares out. The two sides of Sam Evan. He may be a strong business and but he was still a country boy at heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam arrives at work and turns to park in the parking garage. He exits the car, presses the button to lock it and heads for the elevator. As he and several others ride up from the parking garage, he scans the business page of a folded newspaper. His elevator stops on the ground floor, the door slides open and some people get off. This continues on every other floor until it's just Sam and one other passenger balancing an arm load of thick files. She's in her mid-20's, white, beautiful, glasses and hair pulled back projecting an efficient, smart and sophisticated look; simple blouse and skirt, high heels, great legs. She glances over at Sam, intrigued.

Woman

_Puckerman/Hudson?_

Sam looks up from his paper with a distracted smile.

SAM

_Excuse me?_

Woman

_I couldn't help but notice we're both going to Seven._

Sam nods before answering.

SAM

_Right. Puckerman/Hudson. I work there._

Woman

_I thought you might._

SAM

_Do you have an appointment with us?_

WOMAN

_Why? Do I look like a client?_

SAM

_Actually, you do._

WOMAN

_Well, I hate to shatter the illusion but I'm just a lowly temp._

Sam looks at her in disbelief.

SAM

_You're a temp?_

WOMAN

_Just here for the day._

SAM

_Well, you could have fooled me._

The woman looks down and begins to shift on her feet.

WOMAN

_I'm beginning to think these heels were a_

_big mistake._

Sam glances down at her shapely legs.

WOMAN

_I should have worn my track shoes. They've got me running all_

_over town picking up these disclosure -_

She stops talking because at that moment the pile in her arms slides south. The files fall to the floor and spread out in a mess. The woman laughs and drops to her knees.

WOMAN

_God, I'm such a klutz._

Sam bends down to help. Their hands touch briefly.

WOMAN

_Thank you so much._

SAM

_No problem. It could have happened to anybody._

They straighten up, look at each other. The door slides open, revealing the sleek and vast offices of PUCKERMAN/HUDSON, ALTERNATIVE ASSET MANAGEMENT COMPANY. AS they go to exit the woman turns to look at Sam.

WOMAN

_Thanks. I owe you one._

As Sam walks through a warren of cubicles where the staff attends phones and computers, he becomes aware that the woman is right behind him. He turns around and looks at her.

SAM

_Are you following me?_

WOMAN

_No. I'm taking these files to Mister Evans' office._

_They said it was this way._

SAM

_Sam Evans?_

The woman looks at Sam and then nods.

WOMAN

_I guess you probably know him._

SAM

_Oh, yeah, I know him._

He looks around the office before leaning towards her and lowering his voice.

SAM

_Kind of an asshole, takes himself waaaaay too seriously._

_But don't tell him I said that._

WOMAN

_I could get you into trouble?_

SAM

_Yeah, Deep trouble._

Sam laughs and tells the woman goodbye. He turns and starts walking towards his office. As he approaches it he stops at the desk where his assistant, Kurt looks up and smiles. Across from Kurt is another desk and another assistant, Brittany.

KURT

_Morning, Sam. How's the new house?_

SAM

_Total chaos. Lucky for me, I got out of there as_

_soon as the movers showed up._

KURT

_Mercedes must have loved that._

SAM

_Yeah so if she calls and she's mad - and she will be – tell_

_her I'm in a meeting._

Kurt laughs and shakes his head.

KURT

_Remember who used to sit at this desk?_

_She'll know I am lying._

Sam stops and thinks then looks at Kurt.

SAM

_Good point._

Kurt chuckles as Sam enters his office and vanishes inside. Kurt then notices the woman standing there with her armload of files.

KURT

_Can I help you?_

The woman stares at Sam's office confused.

WOMAN

_That's Sam Evans?_

Kurt looks at her like she is crazy and nods.

KURT

_Yes._

The woman breaks into a smile; obviously charmed. Kurt takes notice of the woman's interest in Sam. He decides to put an end to it.

KURT

_Watch it, girl. He's married._

WOMAN

_The good ones are always married._

Kurt thinks and he can't help but to agree.

KURT

_Or straight._

* * *

Sorry to cut it off right there. Do you hate me? Anyways don't forget to review and visit my page so you can vote on who you want the woman to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam sits at a long table with his boss, Finn Hudson, one of his best friends and other boss Noah Puckerman, and His other best friend Mike Chang. One wall of the room is glass, giving a view of the outer office activity.

FINN

_Sam, did you talk to our Irish friend, Rory Flanagan?_

SAM

_As a matter of fact, I just got off the line with him in Berlin._

FINN

_And?_

SAM

_Rory doesn't like the way the Stock Market's been gyrating and he thinks the_

_hedge fund wave is about to crest._

FINN

_Do you think he's right?_

SAM

_Hell, no. I think he's a hundred percent wrong. We haven't even gotten close to_

_that point yet. Hedge fund demand is coming from individual investors which is_

_why it's gaining mainstream acceptance. You know Rory. He gets paranoid when_

_anything goes mainstream. He started making Auf Wiedersehen noises but I_

_managed to talk him into a private equity portfolio instead... to the tune of 155 mil._

_Finn nods his head and then turns to look at Puck who is also nodding. He then looks at Sam with a pleased expression on his face._

PUCK

_I knew there was a reason I promoted you._

_No offense to you, Mike._

MIKE

_None taken, Puck. I'm just honored to be_

_allowed to exist in Sam's world._

Sam looks over at Puck and Mike who wink at him. They're friends and good-natured ribbing is part of their relationship.

FINN

_Good. I want you to throw Sam all your_

_support on this one._

That's when the same woman from the elevator walks by on the other side of the glass.

Puck and Finn perk up.

FINN

_Whose legs are those?_

MIKE

_Never seen `em before._

SAM

_I think she's one of the temps._

FINN

_You mean temptress..._

PUCK

_Remind me to call that agency and have them send over a_

_couple more just like her. Doesn't hurt to have a little eye candy_

_around the office, does it, boys?_

Finn agrees. Sam and Mike merely nod. As married men, they are not comfortable with this tone of sexism.

**Later**

It's the end of the day and the workers are leaving. As Sam passes an open

office door, Puck sticks his head out.

PUCK

_I scored an extra Lakers ticket for tomorrow night. Think you can get free?_

Sam shakes his head.

SAM

_Can't tomorrow we have to finish_

_moving into the new house._

PUCK

_So?_

SAM

_Do I look like a man who wants a divorce?_

PUCK

_Just do what I did? I told Rachel it's a work_

_emergency._

SAM

_Thanks, but I think I'll stay married_

_instead._

PUCK

_Coward._

Puck ducks back into his office. Sam walks toward the elevator but as he passes a cubicle

he hears a voice.

WOMAN

_Good night, Mister Evans._

Sam stops, turns and sees EW (elevator woman) sitting at a computer station smiling.

EW

_You punk'd me._

Sam laughs and then responds.

SAM

_Sorry but you set me up._

The woman smiles and then replies.

EW

_Don't worry. I'll get my revenge. And by the way, you might like to know_

_everybody who works here strongly disagrees with you._

SAM

_About what?_

EW

_About Sam Evans being an asshole. They all say he's the nicest guy _

_in the firm._

SAM

_Well, that just proves he's got `em all_

_fooled._

EW

_And he's humble, too. I'm Quinn, by the_

_way. Quinn Fabray._

SAM

_Well, it was nice to meet you, Quinn_

_Fabray. Good luck with your next job -_

As Sam continues on to the elevator, Quinn calls after him

QUINN

_Actually, they're keeping me on a few_

_more days, so I'll probably see you on_

_Monday._

She can't tell if he heard her or not. Quinn watches him go out of sight, then, curious, she turns to her computer and pulls up Sam's bio and picture on the company web site:

_**"Sam Evans graduated from UCLA with a major in finance.**_

_**Began his career with major Wall Street Brokerage firm before**_

_**joining Puckerman/Hudson working with clients to help them**_

_**accomplish their investment objectives. From asset**_

_**allocation and investment planning, pension analysis, etc."**_

She smiles and nods impressed.

* * *

_**So everyone who guessed the woman was Quinn was correct. Also to my reader who wanted the mysterious to be Kitty don't worry. She will make an apperance in this story.**_

_**XOXO**_


	4. Chapter 4

Sam pulls into the drives and exits his vehicle. She goes in to the house drops his things and starts to walk around looking for Mercedes. Not seeing her downstairs, he goes up to the second floor to look for her.

SAM

_Mercy, I'm home._

Mercedes shakes her head at him before answering.

MERCEDES (whispering)

_I'm in the nursery._

He walks in and sees her holding Jayden and sitting in the rocking chair his parents had given them that was a family heirloom. He walks up to her and kisses her. He goes to speak but she shushes him.

MERCEDES (whispering)

_I just put him to sleep._

She stands up and walks to the crib and lays him down. Jayden is asleep in his crib. Sam and Mercedes look down on him, smiling, and then move quietly toward the door. Before they can sneak out, Jayden lets out a cry. They look at each other.

SAM

_Damn. Almost made it._

MERCEDES

_Your turn._

Sam returns to the crib and picks up Jayden.

SAM

_Hey, little man. What's wrong? You_

_should be..._

He stops talking as he feels his diaper.

SAM

_Uh oh. Poopy diaper. Mercedes..._

Mercedes, who is still standing in the doorway, starts to laugh and shake her head.

MERCEDES

_Oh no sweetie, I've been changing him all day._

_ It's your turn. See you later._

After Mercedes leaves, Sam carries Jayden over to the changing table,

opens Jayden's diaper and turns away.

SAM

_Whew. What's that woman been feeding you?_

He finishes changing his son and sit in the rocking chair to put him back

to sleep. After 10 minutes, Jayden is out like a light so Sam puts him back in his crib and heads downstairs to find his wife. He finds her sitting on one of the lounge chairs on the outside deck. On the table next to her, he sees a bottle of sparkling cider and to glasses. He picks up the drinks and cups, and pours some for Mercedes and himself. He has her scoot forward and climbs into to the behind her. As she leans her head back on his chest they both release a sigh, for they are both happy but exhausted. After a while, Sam speaks again.

SAM

_Let's do another toast._

MERCEDES

_To what exactly_

SAM

_Well, what else is there?_

MERCEDES

_Well, we toasted the house -_

SAM

_Toasted Jayden -_

MERCEDES

_Your promotion -_

SAM

_But I've saved the most important toast_

_for last..._

He raises his glass and speaks.

SAM

_To my beautiful wife who I love and adore_

_more than anything in the world._

Mercedes, who is touched, thinks for a minute and then replies.

MERCEDES

_And to my handsome husband. I asked for_

_the moon and he gave me the stars._

They clink glasses and drink.

MERCEDES

_Sam..._

Sam feeling a little tired yawns

SAM

_Uh huh?_

MERCEDES

_How would you feel about trying out that_

_mirror again? This time in our own bed._

Sam immediately perks up.

SAM

_Yeah? Give the magic mirror another test_

_drive?_

MERCEDES

_Yeah you know how I like looking at your sexy_

_butt._

Sam shakes his head and laughs.

SAM

_M__ercedes, you are so bad._

He says repeating what she said earlier that day.

MERCEDES

_Isn't that WHY you married ME?_

She said repeating him. Then she laughs as she runs into the house and up the stairs with Sam right on her heels.


End file.
